


Nothin' But The Badge

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And my weird obsession of Ao and Sou living together, AoSou BRotp, Celebrations~~, Drooling, Firefighter!Makoto, Grinding, Hey look a POLE, Humor, Like sooooooo muuuuuuuch AoSou BRotp, M/M, Photographer!Kuroko, Staring, Stripper!Sousuke, The fire department is mean, almost 4k words of uninterrupted dancing, cop!Rin, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, not REALLY. From OUR perspective at least, or - Freeform, stripper!aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Makoto and Kagami had horrible (spectacular), conniving (thoughtful), borderline shitty (those people who will always be there for you), and most of all vulgar (outta the box thinkers!) co-workers!They should’ve said no to the fire station/police station + co. get together.Really.Being curled up alone watching animal planet and drowning in their singularity would have been fine.





	Nothin' But The Badge

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS BETA-READED BYYYYYYYY: 
> 
> Fuckup101
> 
> unmei_na_no_da_yo
> 
> mitsuhideaoi
> 
> &
> 
> touchinghearts
> 
> THEY ARE ALL AMAZZZZZZZINNNNNGG

Kagami had left his apartment at 7:20 am that morning and hadn’t been back since. He  _ still  _ wasn’t back. Instead he’d just been pushed through the dark, heavy door of this  _ K&G _ . And given the place’s services, he did  _ not  _ want to know what the fuck  _ K&G  _ stood for. 

 

Kiyoshi’s hand is on his back as he pushes Kagami further into the building. It had been a battle just to get him out of the damn car. A  _ ‘friendly get together’  _ they said,  _ ‘welcoming the newbies’  _ they said. 

 

Kagami looked to the side, to see Fire Chief Aida grinning maniacally from where she’s pulling Makoto into the building. Kagami’s Academy friend/roommate had almost fainted when he’d seen that  _ damn sign  _ when they parked. 

 

His other co-workers were laughing and chatting as they filed in behind. 

 

_ ‘A tradition with the police department’  _ they said. 

 

Okay, Kagami could understand that, that’s why he’d gotten into the car after all. 

 

“Why the  _ hell  _ are we in a strip club?!?” he shouted. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Makoto  _ thought  _ he’d had a nice solid grip on the doorway to this  _ establishment _ . But he’d been proven wrong when Chief Aida took a circulating-destroying on his bicep and was forced further into the building. 

 

“I was just trying to hold the door open for Mitobe-san,” Makoto muttered as he was dragged along. Aida shot him a  _ rather strange  _ grin and he heard his roommate, Taiga, shouting further in the building. 

 

“Don’t worry Tachibana-san,” she said--sweetly? It was hard to tell, “The other boys know the routine. Right Hyuuga?” 

 

There was an unintelligible growl from behind them. 

 

But for all Makoto knew his co-worker could have been annunciating perfectly but everything was drowned out as Makoto finally got a good look at the building’s interior. 

 

Now, outside it was just a brick building shoved between two, much bigger, brick buildings with a heavy, black door and no windows and a neon sign of a woman scantily clad on a pole. 

 

The sign had made Makoto look at Taiga with a mix of horror from where they were seated in the way, way back of Kiyoshi’s Jeep.  

 

The inside didn’t comfort him any more than the out did. 

 

The place was washover in pink and blue lights. There was a bar right beside the entrance that looked a bit dusty and the bartender had his back turned. 

 

Low, half circle red chairs were laid out across the entire space, which was pretty small overall. There were dark, circular, low tables. And then, of course, the stage. 

 

It was glossy and reflected all the pink and blue lights that shined everywhere. The stage was lined with small, yellow round lights. And there was, of course, the pole.  

 

Over by the stage, there were already quite a few patrons, men and women laughing and a few stood up to wave when Makoto and his co-workers began to enter. 

 

The police stations, it seemed. 

 

“Please sit down, Kagami,” Makoto heard Kiyoshi’s ever so sweet voice. 

 

“NO! I WAS EXPECTING A BARBEQUE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?” 

 

“Don’t worry!” an already seated police officer piped up, “You’ll get your fair share of buns!”

 

Makoto seriously doubted that considering Taiga’s appetite--

 

Oh wait they weren’t talking about food. 

 

“Aida-san,” Makoto whimpered, “I really would feel more comfortable back at the station.” 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Kagami was almost forcefully shoved down into a low, faux-velvet half circle chair that was one of two  _ right  _ at the front of the stage. Kiyoshi still had his hand on his shoulder, and the veteran firefighter gave him another warm, and strangely dominating smile before giving his shoulder another firm pat and walking away. 

 

Kagami instantly straightened, gripping at the chair’s rounded over arm rest and ready to throw himself of out the seat without hitting the stage that was  _ right fucking there.  _

 

“Where are you going, Kagami-kun?” 

 

And instead of leaping  _ forward  _ Kagami jumped  _ vertical.  _ And when Kagami’s ass thumped back down into the seat he looked over to his left side, where  _ Kuroko  _ of all people was sitting in his own low seat, the blue and pink lights making his already light blue hair look lavender. 

 

“What’re  _ you  _ doing here?” Kagami leaned over and hissed to his friend. 

 

“I was hired by Sargent Imayoshi to document this event,” Kuroko said, before lifting up the large camera he had hanging around his neck and snapping Kagami in the face, the bright flash made him squawk. 

 

“KUROKO!” 

 

“Also Kise-kun messaged me saying that he was on his way, along with a few other old friends of mine,” Kuroko said, before he reached for a little round table and retrieved a small glass with a familiar beverage in it. 

 

“Kuroko how the hell did you get a milkshake in a strip club?” Kagami hissed, his questions about  _ why the fuck  _ other people outside the police and fire departments were showing up. 

 

“I have my ways, Kagami-kun,” was all Kuroko said before Kagami decided it was best to leave the tiny photographer alone. 

 

It was at that moment that Makoto was shoved into the seat beside him. Their beloved boss smiling over the pair of them. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

“Uhm, Aida-san” Makoto sputtered once he sat down. Right at the front of the stage. Right where he  _ didn’t  _ want to be, “Is it alright if I go get a beverage?” 

 

The small, short haired fire chief finally let go of Makoto’s arm in order to cross her own. 

 

The slightly scrunched up, thoughtful look on her face was cast in heavy shadows and pink highlights. 

 

“Alright, Tachibana-san,” she said with another one of  _ those  _ smiles. A smile that made the already dim room darken and Makoto sink further into his seat without realizing, “Just don’t take too long,” she chirped.

 

Then she started to walk away, finding a seat beside Mitobe over on the right side of the stage. 

 

The police and the firemen had split themselves down the middle, with Kagami and Makoto between.

 

Makoto looks straight ahead of him and instantly regrets it at the sight of the sleek metal pole  _ right  _ in the middle of his vision. 

 

_ Oh goodness.  _

 

Makoto quickly scrambled out of his seat, shooting a quick glance at Taiga who was stewing where he sat like a pro. 

 

Makoto weaved through chairs in the dimly colorful lit room towards the bar. He’d probably just ask for an orange juice. Or, actually, would it be better if he drank enough not to remember any of this? 

 

  1. He decided. There was always someone with their phone out filming, it would be better if he controlled his own actions. Even if he had no control over his co-workers… or any… entertainers. 



 

Right as Makoto felt like falling over bringing up  _ that  _ term, a hand landed on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Makoto!” 

 

Makoto practically  _ spasmed  _ as he felt the weight land on his shoulder, he quickly spun around, eyes wide.

 

“WHO--??” 

 

A sharp toothed smile met Makoto as he turned. 

 

Rin was standing behind him, a bright smile on his face. One of those smiles that looked like it hadn’t gone away for the last nine days. 

 

“RIN?” Makoto squawked, “Wh-what’re you--!!” 

 

“Here with my superiors,” Rin said, all carefree and not questioning the fact that they were in the kind of establishment that they were in. 

 

“Ohhhhh,” Makoto said, and everything caught up to him. Rin had graduated police academy the same time Makoto had finished with training to be a full time firefighter. They were all part of the same  _ ‘batch’  _ of newbies, along with Taiga, and Furihata, and whoever else was with Rin at his academy. 

 

And this whole event  _ was  _ to welcome  _ them.  _

 

No matter how  _ insane  _ it was! 

 

“You and your roommate here?” Rin asked as he started walking towards the bar. And Makoto followed, he’d been heading for the bar anyway after all. 

 

“Y-yes,” Makoto stammered, “He’s uh…” Makoto vaguely thumped over his shoulder, “Up front…” 

 

Rin nodded understandingly, “Oh, so  _ you two  _ are the lucky ducks who got picked from the fire department,” Rin said, then he smirked, “Figures.” 

 

“We--what now?” Makoto asked. 

 

“Ahhh,” Rin suddenly sounded very smug, “Wakamatsu said you guys tend to keep everything a secret. The two best guys from the new graduates got picked for some  _ special  _ roles for tonight from our side,” Rin explained, even though Makoto only had more questions now. 

 

But now there were at the bar so Makoto was hoping to ask the bartender where the bathrooms were so that he could try to shimmy out the window. 

 

_ Better than any other shimmying.  _

 

Rin knocked on the worn, wooden surface of the bar just as Makoto approached and rested his hands on the lip. 

 

The bartender turned slowly, in a blue vest, white shirt and towel over his shoulder, and wine glass getting dried in his hand. 

 

The man turned his head up and a pair of red-rimmed glasses flashed in a certain ray of pink light that was shining over the bar. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto was happy to see Rin’s jaw drop as quickly as his own. 

 

“REI?!?” they gasped in unison. 

 

The bluenette’s eyes looked like they were going to pop right out of his head. 

 

“Makoto-senpai?? Rin-senpai?!” he almost shrieked, “What are you doing in such an establishment?!” 

 

“Why are you  _ working here?”  _ Rin hissed. 

 

Makoto was just silent. Because  _ wow  _ if anyone was going to secretly work at a strip club he would’ve assumed Nagisa. No wait--then it wouldn’t have been a secret. He would’ve assumed Kisumi. 

 

“T-Textbooks are expensive!” Rei snapped, and carefully spun around to hang the wine glass he was holding alongside the others. 

 

“Now,” Rei said, his face completely and utterly red, but speaking as firmly and politely as he could, “Might I take your order?” 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Kagami had his fingernails digging into the arms of his chair when he noticed Makoto slowly sit back into his chair. He glanced over at his roommate, the brunette looked like he’d just seen a ghost. 

 

It seemed people were starting to quiet down the chatter and laughter trickling away. Which didn’t seem like a good sign to Kagami. At  _ all.  _

 

And suddenly the lights all across the room dimmed. Only the stage was lit up. 

 

And a leg slipped through a fold in the curtains. 

 

All Kagami could think of  _ oh shit oh shit oh shit no,  _ as a red heeled foot walked out onto stage with an echoing  _ click _ . And suddenly the room was silent. 

 

And four seconds later there was a small, wavy haired brunette woman in an  _ oddly professional  _ red dress standing in the middle of the stage. She had a sweet smile and her hands clasped before her like she was ready for business. 

 

“Hello gentlemen, ladies, and overall wonderful servicemen,” she started, “It’s lovely for you to join us as always, and, as is tradition, tonight’s entertainment will begin in a moment.” 

 

The woman gestured over to the left half of the room with a casual hand, “And this year, the men and women of precinct 13 promise an  _ especially  _ stellar performance.” 

 

She brought her hands back together with a clap. 

 

“So without further adieu, let us begin. And don’t forget to enjoy,” she finished with that same kind smile. 

 

Kagami was officially terrified. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

“We’re gonna make those bastards eat their fucking words,” a deep voice growled from backstage as a dark navy eye peeked from behind heavy curtains. 

 

The small sound of metal clinking sounded in the dark space as another figure shifted impatiently. 

 

“They think we’re just gonna look like morons,” the other form hissed, “Ah, shit I almost can’t wait.” 

 

Both men shared a small, shivering smirk. 

 

And with that, the music began.

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Makoto set down the glass of soda he’d gotten from the bar on the tiny metal table to his right. If anything he was afraid his grip would cause it to shatter.

 

Bass thundered throughout the entire room. Or maybe that was just Makoto’s pulse? Who knew? 

 

All the lights in the room drew his eyes towards that long stage that ended just in front of his own seat, in fact if he just reached out his foot he would touch the tall platform, no problem. 

 

There were some chatters here and there across the room, but for the most part, silence apart from the music. The really loud, slow music. And Makoto wouldn’t have been able to tell you if there were lyrics because he was  _ so  _ much more focused on the fact that the curtains at the back of the stage were starting to draw back slowly, with two, tall silhouettes standing back behind where it began to spread. 

 

The two dark forms walked--no  _ strutted  _ out onto stage. Their movements were slow, easy, and in synch. 

 

One fact that sort of registered in Makoto’s mind was that the were both men. Tall and broad shouldered. 

 

The man on the left, who was taller than the other, had his hands resting on his belt. The man on the right had his arms hanging down in loose fists and. 

 

They were in dark clothing, matching caps with the visors pulled low over their eyes. 

 

And as soon as the pair stepped out into the light, and then past the pole, the crowd exploded. 

 

And with it a big chunk of Makoto’s own sense of decency. 

 

The two men were in matching dark blue uniforms, with tight fitting button downs, matching dark slacks and heavy belts on their hips. Silver handcuffs flashed hanging on their belts, and on the opposite side, matching black night sticks. 

 

Makoto almost choked on  _ air  _ at the image of two male strippers dressed as  _ police officers  _ were posing in the middle of the stage. And the  _ actual police  _ in the room were yelling and hooting their heads off only a few feet away. 

 

Also, as expected, both men were damn hot. 

 

They both wore mirrored smirks on their faces with the shiny, black rim of the police cap pulled low over their eyes. The man on the left was darkly tanned, where the right was warmly pale. 

 

And in an instant, the two men weren’t just standing there being gorgeous anymore. 

 

In one quick movement, the both jutted thier hips forward, hands fisted at their sides as they  _ slowly  _ circled their hips to the right, then leaned forward and  _ inched  _ back to the left in slow, deliberate movements. 

 

And just as the low music sped up again, the two men moved one hand each in front of them and thrusted forward a few times, right in time with heavy guitar strums. 

 

Hands slid down thighs that flexed through that dark, skin tight fabric, down over knees that gracefully bent and spread apart. Both men looked down at their audience with raised chins. 

 

Still with those smirks and a flash a bright cyan eyes from under the visor of the man on the right, both snapped their hips forward in a crouching position. The movement was like water, running from their knees, focusing on each’s pelvis before rippling up through their backs with a roll of those broad, defined shoulders. 

 

Everything about the two men was taut and angular. The taller, tanned man was slim with layered muscle, his movements were slow, almost casual, fluid. The shorter man had shoulders and biceps that looked like they’d rip through the thin fabric of his shirt, and he rutted forward with a slow, easy sense of power. 

 

And both of them oozed cockiness like it was going out of style. 

 

And from where Makoto was sitting, it very much wasn’t. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

_ Dear fuck.  _ Kagami felt mesmerized as he watched the two dancers on stage. The yelling and talking that had started up was blocked out of Kagami’s mind. Replaced with the bass he could feel thrumming through his feet and the way the two men changed positions in a  _ second _ . 

 

They pushed forward, supporting themselves on their arms--and holy fuck the guy  _ right  _ in front of Kagami had darkly tanned, muscled arms like he’d never seen--and then. 

 

The were humping the stage. 

 

Kagami had no idea what kinds of noises he made as he watched the pair of them, ripped arms straining to hold their entire bodies with feet in the air and hips rolling  _ just above  _ the stage. The two of them hovered just over the shined surface, heavy, black belt buckles not even skimming but coming  _ so close _ , with the night sticks they each wore on their left sides only  _ just  _ touching the stage with a particularly low grind. 

 

Kagami didn’t know what to do with himself except control his breathing when the two of them  _ heaved  _ themselves back onto their toes in perfectly synchronized movements. Calves flexed and Kagami’s eyes were glued to the way the taller dancer’s chest moved in and out with controlled breaths. 

 

Yeah, the other guy was hot and did a  _ great job  _ keeping up with his partner, but that tanned guy was fucking sexy in ways Kagami didn’t even know were possible. 

 

The two dancers each slid to their knees, hands sliding up over the shirts that were doing a shitty, shitty job of hiding anything. 

 

Kagami decided that the pair on stage were no longer dancers, just total shit bags as they bit their bottom lips exaggeratedly and rolled their heads back as fingers inched closer and closer to the top buttons of their shirts. 

 

And with another hard, long thrust forward, those  _ pointless, unnecessary  _ shirts were  _ ripped  _ open in quick, smooth movements. The sound of clothing getting ripped to bits echoed throughout the entire room. 

 

And once again:  _ Dear fuck.  _

 

They were both carved outta goddamn marble. The shorter man was all heavy, powerful muscle, skin unmarked and he was sweating under the lights. 

 

The other man was a fucking piece of chocolate, his chest and abs were ideal, without flaws, so perfect that Kagami could hardly believe his eyes. 

 

They both raised their right knees, pushing themselves back up to stand with slow circle of their hips and flexing their arms and abs as they twisted to slide their shirts off over their shoulders. 

 

The paler dancer took no time in tossing out his shirt into the firemen half of the audience. Meanwhile the other, darker man, whipped the garment around his partner’s waist. The taller man snagged the other end of his rolled up shirt and yanked the other man snug against him. 

 

They both managed to turn their bodies to the side, giving Kagami and Makoto a perfect view of the way they fit together, bare chest to naked back. Kagami felt a whole  _ slew  _ of emotions rush through his entire body as he watched the taller man thrust forward against his partner, almost playfully with the smirk he was giving the other man. 

 

The other dancer leaned his head back and opened his mouth exaggeratedly as he grinded his hips back.

 

Those smirks were back in place as if they never left as the two of them separated. The tanned man tossed his shirt out to the let side of the stage with a casual fling, while the other dancer spun around. 

 

And then the same moment, they both turned their back to the crowd, instead taking a few steps down the stage. 

 

And latching their hands onto the pole right in front of them. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Both dancers swung to opposite sides of the pole and Makoto’s eyes helplessly followed the way the slightly shorter man’s back flexed and rippled as he slid down into another crouch, tight fists skimming down the pole. 

 

His partner did the opposite, gripping at the pole up above his head, showing off the muscles in his arms. 

 

And it was when the taller of the two started rolling his hips forward, rutting up against the pole between his legs that Makoto understood what they were doing. 

 

And, oh dear shit. 

 

The paler man was back in a squatting position, his hands in a vice grip on the pole and his own hips rubbing against the base of the pole. But his  _ mouth  _ was lined up perfectly with the other man’s crotch. They both moved in a twisted form of dancing, all to the cues of the music. 

 

Makoto couldn’t tear his eyes away. The other man kept thrusting against the pole, the only thing that separated him from his partner’s open mouth. The shorter dancer titled his head to the side, giving the audience a better view of his open lips as he breathed only a quarter of an inch away from the pole. 

 

Makoto thought he could see the slick, metallic surface of the pole fog up as the gorgeous man panted against it. 

 

Makoto squirmed in his seat, and his breath quickened as he watched the two dancers swap positions. 

 

The dancer on the right heaved himself up, climbing the pole, his biceps flexing as he did. Meanwhile the dancer on the left gracefully slid down to his knees, his crotch still pressed to the pole as he did so. 

 

And then it started back up again, only this time with the paler man rocking against the metal and the other giving the pole a quick kiss. 

 

The kneeling dancer even went as far as letting go of his support and moving his hands back around the other man’s hips to grope his ass through the thin cloth. The shorter dancer rocked forward against the metal and back against his partner’s hands for a moment. 

 

With a silent snarl he dropped back down again alongside his co-star. Those tanned hands ran back over the other man’s thighs, then back across where their knees touched to his own legs. 

 

Both men turned back to face the audience together, with the man still gripping the pole letting go and falling forward to brace themselves just above the stage again. 

 

The two dancers crawled forward across the stage, eyes still very much hidden by the visors and a thin sheen of sweat shining on each man’s shoulders, the strong muscles always tensing and relaxing as they moved forward.  

 

And as always, the moved together, pushing their upper bodies up and rolling their hips down with the music. The music was all just a blur, a rich voiced singer sang but Makoto didn’t have enough concentration to hear a single word. Not them the dancer on the right was biting at his lip again as they jumped to their feet. 

 

Those pink and blue lights danced across the two men’s bare chests, the dark rich skin of some man and pale, creamy one of the other. The contrast itself was mesmerizing. 

 

But Makoto’s eyes cept getting drawn to the right. Why? Because they just  _ were _ . The other, tanned dancer was beautiful just the way the other one moved _ , pushing himself  _ through each and every movement. Their hands ran over their chests, down across hard cut abs and down over those heavy belts to the crotch. They swayed as their fingers moved to grip at their hips and--

 

_ Swwwriipptt.  _

 

Pants were gone. Each dancer held one arm out, holding the ruined garment over the edge of the stage. Before letting them casually fall into the seated crowd below.

 

The two of them were now only left with matching blue caps, thick black belts around their hips with those shining cuffs and fucking  _ night sticks  _ and low black boots on their feet. 

 

And Makoto hadn’t even noticed before, but the two men hadn’t had badges on their outfits. 

 

What might’ve reminded him of that fact? 

 

The tight black, identical thongs the two were wearing, with a badge shaped emblem sewed right over the crotch. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Kagami thought his mind was playing tricks on him. Because directly after the two dancers stripped again, the both jumped  _ off stage  _ into the very, very small space that was left between the platform and where Kagami and Makoto had been forced to sit. 

 

The two dancers hovered over the two of them, the paler one in front of Makoto and that perfect tanned fucker right in front of Kagami. 

 

Kagami’s eyes raked over the details he hadn’t caught onto before. Like how high the man’s cheekbones were, the bits of navy blue hair poking out from under the hat. This chest was deep and hard shadows were cast over it, with two dark, dusky nipples on his chest. His legs were outta this world too, strong thighs that connected seamlessly to rigid hipbones. 

 

And the man inched closer, leaning forward as his partner mirrored the action in front of Makoto. 

 

Large, nimble fingered hands reached out, hovering above Kagami’s own arms before stopping to grip the back of the chair behind each of his shoulders. The dancer’s face was directly in front of his own and he smirked. Warmly tanned lips stretched out over glowing white teeth. And this close, Kagami could see thin, deeply shadowed blue eyes under that low visor. 

 

Kagami let out a strangled sound as the man raised one of his legs and quickly straddled the chair, planting his booted feet on either side of Kagami’s thighs. This couldn’t  _ actually  _ be happening right? 

 

Kagami dimly,  _ dimly  _ registered the audience shouting louder and hearing Makoto yelp. 

 

But mostly he was too busy staring at the  _ badge  _ this man had over his dick. 

 

And that badge slowly started gyrating. 

 

_ Holy ever lovin’ shit.  _

 

The man suspended himself right above Kagami’s crotch, thighs flexing as he moved his ass down in a faux-grinding motion. 

 

Kagami couldn’t help it, it was a normal bodily function that he couldn’t stop. So as he watched this fucking hot man roll his hips  _ just  _ above the button of Kagami’s jeans. The thong left his ass completely bare and the muscles tensed and relaxed. Then Kagami felt the man’s hot breath puff against his face. 

 

And that was it, he was half hard. 

 

Jesus, Kagami was actually amazed he’s held out this long. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Makoto couldn’t stop whimpering as the dancer smiled down at him, his feet resting on the chair and thrusting up quickly. Over and over and over against the man got  _ so close  _ to brushing his crotch against Makoto’s abdomen.

 

There was another flash of teal from under that police hat as the man suddenly dipped down, his feet were back on the ground and he crouched. 

 

Makoto yelped as he felt the chair bump as the man rutted against it between Makoto’s legs. 

 

Between his legs. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Makoto watched helplessly as the dancer’s face hovered directly over his crotch, the man  _ stared  _ down at it before he slowly looked up at Makoto from under the visor, still moving against the chair as he sucked on his own bottom lip. 

 

Makoto couldn’t help it, he moved his hands to cover them over his burning face. Oh he’d probably been bright red for a while now. But he still watched from in between his fingers. 

 

The dancer’s hands quickly grabbed the now free armrests and used them to  _ heave  _ himself up, still not touching Makoto as he did so, before dropping back down again. Up, down, up, down. Over and over. Makoto’s breath quickened as he watched the man’s hard, creamy skinned muscles move, his hips rolling against the red fabric of the chair right where Makoto’s legs parted. 

 

The man’s hands slid further up the arm rests, and he leaned forward until his lips were just beside Makoto’s ear. 

 

_ “You’re cute,”  _ he hummed. His voice was rough, deep and he was panting against the shell of Makoto’s ear as he went back to dancing. Or thrusting he should say. 

 

_ No. Dancing. He’s  _ dancing. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Kagami shivered when the man in his lap slid his hands off the back of the chair, his thumb accidently brushing Kagami’s neck as he did. 

 

There was another flash of white teeth as the man smirked. Kagami watched silently as he brought his hand to rub at the back of his neck, slowly, while still staring down at him from under the visor. His hands moved down, rubbing over his chest, one slid down, fingers splayed out as they dragged further down over his abs. 

 

Kagami’s eyes widened as he watched the man roll his hips down again and cup his own crotch. Then that other hand, still running across his chest, moved to run one of those dark nipples. 

 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Kagami felt his voice crack in his throat and the man’s smirk widened. 

 

The dancer didn’t stop smiling, he rubbed his hands everywhere, still moving his hips to the music, almost  _ casually.  _ He rolled his head back, exposing his darkly tanned neck as he did. And because Kagami wanted to always be sexually frustrated for the rest of time, he wondered how much marks would show against his skin. 

 

Kagami heard his pulse drum in his ears as the man placed his fists over the back of the chair again. He leaned forward, almost brushing Kagami with his bare chest. 

 

“See you later,” he growled, his voice was a deep,  _ deep baritone  _ that thrummed through Kagami more thoroughly than the blasting music ever could. 

 

The dancer slid one foot off the chair and stood up off Kagami’s lap. 

 

He stared down at Kagami with eyes he couldn’t quite see, then the man tipped the edge of his hat down with a wicked grin. 

 

The trance--that Kagami hadn’t noticed had even been there--was broken and he watched as the two dancers moved out into the crowd. 

 

Kagami sighed heavily and slumped down into his seat. He looked over at Makoto, who was red as a cherry, but so  _ obviously  _ staring at the dancers as they walked away. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Makoto followed after the slightly shorter dancer with his eyes. Both men went over to the police half of the room. And with the dancer’s back turned it was really impossible…  _ not  _ to notice the perfect view of his butt as he walked. Makoto felt heat spread across his face all over again but he didn’t exactly  _ stop  _ staring either. Watching as the firm muscles moved left and right as he walked between chairs…

 

_ Oh no.  _ What was he  _ doing?  _

 

There was a shift in the dancers’ movements now. They walked between seats, smiling and running their hands over the backs of chairs. 

 

People were still whooping and shouting. The taller dancer stopped in front of a big doe eyed brunette boy, pulled his nightstick off his belt and proceeded to swipe it down his chest. The guy shrunk back in his seat, blushing like a madman. 

 

Makoto had to bite on his knuckle to keep from laughing too hard as the other dancer came over to stop in front of  _ Rin.  _ Makoto could only see the dancers back--which wasn’t an issue  _ at all _ \-- and he watched the man lace his fingers together back behind his neck, arms up and flexing before he spread his legs and started rolling his hips  _ right there  _ in front of Makoto’s friend. 

 

When the dancer backed away to go to someone else, he left the redhead looking like a strawberry. 

 

And after that, Makoto noticed something flash off to the side. That was when he saw  _ Kuroko  _ of all people--who he’d met by rooming with Taiga, the bluenette was his best friend after all--kneeling in between two chairs with a camera over one eye. It seemed the flash caught the attention of the taller dancer as well.

 

The man strolled over to the still kneeling cameraman and made a show of grinding right in front of the camera before moving on again.

 

They walked all around, messing up hair, stopping to buck in front of a seat. Both had evil grins on their faces. Eventually they both made their way to the same red seat. There was a short haired blonde man sitting in it, who’d been laughing his head off before. But now he was glaring at the two of them. 

 

The entire room started to  _ ‘ooohhh’  _ as each dancer hiked a leg up on either arm rest on the man’s chair. The dancers shot a glance at one another before they started thrusting  _ just  _ in front of the poor guy’s face. 

 

And he quickly started shouting. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING??! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!” his face looked like it was gonna explode from the blush that ran across it. 

 

The entire audience busted out laughing. Makoto looked over to see Taiga leaning over his seat as he cracked up. 

 

The two dancers finally stopped, standing back on two feet. The paler one started to brush by seats as he strutted his way back to the stage, while the tanned man brushed his hand slowly over the blonde guy’s jaw before twisting around to do the same. 

 

They both made their way back on stage. They were both grinning at the audience. And instead of bowing they just ran both hands across their abs with an overly showy flourish. Everybody cheered, with Makoto and Taiga clapping along with them because they deserved  _ so much praise.  _

 

The slightly shorter dancer tipped his hat to the crowd, his back turned to the other man. Which was apparently  _ not  _ a good idea when his partner smiled evilly, leaned down and actually  _ swooped  _ the other man off his feet into a bridal carry. 

 

They both laughed and the shorter dancer took off his cap to wave it to the crowd as they walked off stage. 

 

As soon as the dancers were gone, Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder and stiffened. 

 

He slowly turned his head, seeing Taiga do the same. 

 

Fire chief Aida was leaning down between them. 

 

“You two are free to change seats now,” she said sweetly. 

 

Makoto had never gotten to his feet so quickly. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Kagami and his roommate had practically sprinted back to the bar. Kagami had instantly ordered two beers and even though Makoto had turned it down about seven times he eventually started nursing it when Kagami just left it in front of him. 

 

Kuroko had simply  _ appeared  _ beside him. Like always. And ten minutes after he and Makoto had retreated to the bar, his roommate’s friend Matsuoka stumbled back there too. His legs had been a touch wobbly as he plopped down on the stool next to Makoto. 

 

Three out of the four of them were all turned away from the stage and staring silently down at their bottles, meanwhile one was clicking through recently taken photos on a  _ really  _ high definition camera. 

 

More performers had come out after the two  _ ‘officers’  _ had left and their co-workers were cheering and getting drunk and the like. 

 

But Kagami had had his fill for the day thank you very much. 

 

They’d been like that. In silence. At  _ peace.  _

 

And then: 

 

“OI! RIN!” someone who was probably a moronic and drunk police officer called out. 

 

Kagami didn’t turn around. After all, he wasn’t Matsuoka. Yeah they were both redheads but the shark toothed guy was a shrimp beside Kagami. 

 

There was some snickering but Kagami kept ignoring it. Because he honestly was just waiting for a good time to ask Makoto it he wanted to go home yet. Then once he got home, take a  _ really  _ long shower and hope his roommate didn’t question anything. 

 

“Shuddup, Ao.” 

 

“Aw, c’mon Zaki it’s  _ funny.”  _

 

Kagami turned to looked to his left where Makoto was sitting, one fist supporting his chin. 

 

“You wanna go back to the apa--” 

 

Suddenly an arm hung heavily over his shoulder. 

 

“Y’know, you’re a  _ terrible  _ tipper,” a rough voice said, hot breath whisping past his right ear. 

 

Kagami  _ jolted _ , almost knocking over his beer bottle in the process. 

 

He slowly turned his head and was abruptly staring into some of the deepest dark blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

 

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but nothing really  _ came out _ . And the hot-ass man chuckled lowly before letting his arm slip off his shoulder. 

 

“I’m broke?” Kagami managed to croak out and the guy laughed. 

 

“Guess that means I’m not getting a drink either,” he said, eyes narrowed playfully and his hands resting on his jean clad him. 

 

The tall, tanned dancer from before was back. Only now he was in fitted, faded blue jeans, a black leather jacket and a gray tee shirt. He wasn’t wearing that hat anymore, revealing dark blue, short cropped hair too. 

 

“Could you turn that down for a moment?” another voice asked and someone punched the guy in the shoulder. 

 

Kagami looked away from the first guy to the man standing beside him. 

 

He had short, dark brown hair, only a bit longer than the other man. He was in an old khaki colored jacket, a blue button down and dark jeans. And was currently glaring at the other man. The  _ other  _ dancer. 

 

Kagami didn’t really know what to do. Because one the strippers were back. Two they were still really pretty even when they weren’t dressed like  _ ‘bad cops’.  _

 

“Tone what down?” the taller man asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Ignore him,” the brunette said rolling his eyes. 

 

There was a beat of silence where neither Makoto nor Kagami was talking. And everything was about to come to a crashing end and these men were going to leave when--

 

_ Click.  _ Followed by a  _ bright ass flash! _ __   
  


Everybody at the bar spun to the left. 

 

“KUROKO?!” 

 

“K-Kuroko-kun?” 

 

“TETSU!!” 

 

“Oh hey it’s the blue guy!” 

 

And Matsuoka, being as melodramatic as ever, screamed. 

 

The small bluenette lowered his camera to blink up. 

 

“Hello Aomine-kun, Yamazaki-kun,” Kuroko said. Kagami looked back at the two guys and saw the tall bluenette gripping at his tee shirt, and the other guy’s eyes--oh hey they’re teal--were wide.

 

“Kuroko, you know these guys?” Kagami asked. 

 

Kuroko nodded, “I know Aomine-kun, and only know Yamazaki-kun through him.” 

 

“Tetsu why are you here?” the tanned dude asked Kagami’s little friend. 

 

“I was hired by Sargent Imayoshi to document the event,” Kuroko said, snapping a picture of the bluenette’s cute puzzled face. 

 

“ _ Document?!?”  _ the brunette yelped. Kagami knew that  _ one of them  _ was Aomine and the  _ other  _ was Yamazaki. But had yet to find out which was which. 

 

“Yes, Yamazaki-kun--”  _ Oh so the  _ brunette’s  _ Yamazaki,  _ “--I got a video of your entire performance, along with many still shots of you and your co-workers. I got a particularly good angle while you and Aomine-kun were referencing rough oral sex.” 

 

“WHAT?” Yamazaki gasped, “No, no,  _ no.  _ Please tell me no one's going to look at them.”

 

“I've also been hired to make complimentary DVDs for the people at your station,” Kuroko explained, “But on the bright side no one uses DVDs anymore.” 

 

“HAH!” Aomine barked, slinging an arm over Yamazaki’s shoulders. The shorter man looked devastated, “I'll play it at your wedding.” 

 

“Shut up, Ao!!” Yamazaki hissed. 

 

“You gonna make me?” the bluenette asked, leaning closer. 

 

Yamazaki glared. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“It'll be like the pole all over again!”

 

“Don't fucking talk about the pole,” Yamazaki said with a gag, “I  _ cannot  _ believe you  _ kissed it!!”  _

 

Aomine looked shocked. 

 

“Of course I kissed it!” 

 

“They probably never wash it!”

 

“They better not! Do you know how many titties have probably rubbed up against that thing? I shoulda fucking licked it. I should be worshiping it right now. Sacrificing all the spare bills I have.” 

 

Yamazaki shoved Aomine in the chest. 

 

“I need to kill my brain with beer now,” Yamazaki waved at the bartender from over Makoto’s head. 

 

“So you guy’s have fun dancing around naked?” Matsuoka asked, taking a swig of his beer. 

 

“We weren’t naked,” Yamazaki grumbled. 

 

“Yeah, man. Did you see my dick? I don’t think so,” Aomine added. 

 

“No, and  _ thank god,”  _ Rin said over dramatically. 

 

“Ohhh noo, ya see, you’d  _ really  _ be thanking god if you’d seen my dick,” Aomine said. 

 

“Oh could you  _ stop!”  _ Yamazaki slapped a hand over his forehead. 

 

“I’m so fucking confused,” Matsuoka continued, “Are you two a thing now, cause if so I need to go puke,” the smaller-than-him redhead said. 

 

Aomine and Yamazaki rolled their eyes in unison. Did they get that a lot? 

 

Oh fuckedy fuck. 

 

_ Were  _ they dating? 

 

“He isn’t cute enough,” Yamazaki said at the same time Aomine said, “He doesn’t play ball.” 

 

Kagami glanced over at Makoto just in time to see the brunette sigh in relief. 

 

Then it hit him.  _ Holy shit did the sexy stripper just mention basketball? _

 

And because he was an  _ idiot  _ Kagami found his mouth not listening to his brain at all and blurting out, “I play ball.” 

 

Aomine turned to him, eyes puzzled before a gear spun in his head and suddenly he was smirking. 

 

“Isn’t  _ that  _ just perfect.” 

 

“Stop eye fucking,” Yamazaki smacked the taller bluenette in the side of his head. 

 

“Oi!” Aomine rubbed his palm over his abused skull, “Don’t act innocent when you told me backstage you wanted to blow Mr. Puppy Ey--!” 

 

This time Yamazaki slapped a hand over his fellow dancer’s  _ mouth _ . 

 

“Shut up or we’re going home,” he hissed. 

 

“ _ Mhmmghh buhhggrghh whehh whhe ghh hhrmm,”  _ Aomine said from behind the other man’s hand. 

 

Kagami and Makoto were just watching the two of them in pure fascination, not even noticing that Yamazaki’s beer had been placed right between them. 

 

“What?” Yamazaki asked, removing his hand. 

 

“Make burgers when we get home,” Aomine demanded. 

 

“No,” Yamazaki said flatly. 

 

“Whyy nottt?” 

 

“I’m fucking sick of burgers,” Yamazaki said, folding his arms. 

 

“How is that even  _ possible?”  _ Aomin--

 

Oh wait. Oops, it was  _ Kagami  _ that said that last part. Because again: IDIOT. 

 

Aomine was positively  _ beaming _ . And  _ oh my god  _ his teeth were so white and straight and perfect. 

 

“ _ See?”  _ Aomine said, gesturing to Kagami. His eyes oozed a sense of  _ ‘Haha! I’m winning!’  _

 

“I really will take you home,” Yamazaki threatened. 

 

“We came here on a mission, Zaki,” Aomine said, his already thin eyes narrowing further. 

 

“I came here to talk to Rin!” Yamazaki huffed, and finally noticed the beer sitting in between Kagami and Makoto and reached for it. Makoto smiled at him, because Makoto smiled at everyone. It was one of the guy’s trademarks. Smiling and attracting every kitten in a fifteen mile radius. Not that either were a bad thing. At all, Kagami didn’t know how many times they’d been late to work petting a kitten on the way to the train station. 

 

“Cool,” Aomine said, and then proceeded to walk all the way up to the bar. He turned his body to the side to slide right in between Kuroko and Kagami, with his back to the bluenette and his chest pressed to Kagami’s shoulder. 

 

He was really warm. It must’ve been the jacket. 

 

“So,” Aomine said, his elbow on the bar and fingers drumming on the surface, “I haven’t gotten your name yet.” 

 

“Don’t give him your name, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said from over Aomine’s shoulder. 

 

“KUROK--!” 

 

“Ahh,  _ Kagami, _ ” the bluenette cut in, turning Kagami’s attention back on his, 100%, because the bastard had just said his name and his voice was really deep and  _ what the fuck was Kagami’s brain going on about?  _

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

Rin’s friend, Yamazaki, was taking a rather large gulp of his beer bottle as he listened to Rin rant about something Rin-like. Makoto was aware he was staring but his adam’s apple kept bobbing and his lips hugged the mouth of the glass green beer bottle and that image paired with the one of this man hovering over his lap from about 15 minutes ago was kind of doing not so good things. 

 

Yamazaki’s no longer hidden teal eyes glanced sideways at Makoto for a second. Makoto quickly snapped his head down to look at his lap. No wait--looking at his lap was weird. He should look over at Taiga. 

 

Makoto glanced to the side to see his roommate’s tee-shirt clad back. Because he was very busy talking to the other dancer. 

 

Wait just a minute. Why was Rin friends with an exotic dancer? 

 

“Y’know it’s almost as bad as it was back at the academy,” Yamazaki muttered, his voice drawing Makoto back to him, “Ao still doesn’t do shit around the apartment. I really shouldn't ‘ave listened to his  _ ‘we were roommate before!’  _ spiel.” 

 

Wait a MINUTE!  _ Yamazaki _ . When Rin first entered the academy he’d mentioned re-connecting with a childhood friend. So--so that meant--

 

“You’re a real police officer?” Makoto asked. 

 

_ Oh god. Oh oh god. I just said that out loud. Not only did I say it out loud but out of context too. And not only  _ that  _ but it implies I thought he  _ wasn’t  _ a real officer and only an--entertainer. Which, I did, because  _ wow  _ an amateur couldn’t be that good. Right? Or are some people just gifted?  _

 

Yamazaki and Rin both froze, turning towards Makoto slowly. 

 

“Makoto,” Rin said slowly, there was a flash of his sharp teeth that he tried to will away as he spoke, “Did you think Sousuke was an actual stripper?” 

 

“Uh--,” Makoto cut himself off. He was blushing and he knew it. Yamazaki stared at him, his teal eyes surprised. 

 

But then he smiled. 

 

“I guess I should take that as a compliment, huh?” 

 

“I--oh--uh--I’m sorry!” Makoto squeaked, “I was just confused, I didn’t know that that was a thing and we’re uh  _ here  _ and I didn’t know I’m sorry again I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

 

Yamazaki was still smiling, “Like I said, that just means I did a good job, right?” then he laughed. Yamazaki had a very nice laugh, it was rich but higher than the deep timbre of his actual voice. 

 

Meanwhile Rin was folding in on himself laughing. 

 

“OHHH MYY GODDD HAAHAH! Mako that’s just TOO MUCH!” 

 

Yamazaki  _ tch-ed.  _ Before he turned back to look at Makoto. 

 

“It really is okay,” he explained, “We didn’t know about this whole  _ ‘tradition’  _ until it was too late anyway. Aomine and I were actually tricked into this in the first place.” 

 

“Y-Yeah,” Rin said, finally getting his breath back, “They had us run an obstacle course, saying the first two to finish would be the  _ ‘honored representatives’  _ at the welcome party between our department and you guys.” 

 

Makoto nodded slowly. Now he understood why the police station  _ wasn’t  _ offended by Yamazaki’s and Aomine’s… attire. 

 

“At least they didn’t invite the EMT’s too, or we’d be screwed,” Yamazaki said with a chuckle. 

 

“Oh yeah! Makoto, you know how Kisumi’s doing?” Rin asked.

 

“Uh, he’s befriended another EMT, and a med student, he seems to be getting along with them really well,” Makoto said with a bright smile. 

 

“Cool,” Rin said, “Say Rei, how are your classes going?” 

 

Rei magically appeared from behind the bar to both respond and give Rin a new beer. 

 

“Well, but expensive,” the bluenette said as he pushed up his glasses. 

 

“Don’t you save money living with Nagisa?” Rin asked. 

 

“Yes, but it moves inversely with dignity,” was all Rei said before he moved down to another part of the bar. 

 

Rin snickered. 

 

“ASSHOLE!” Taiga’s trademark yell bounced off the walls right beside Makoto. 

 

Makoto saw one of Yamazaki’s dark, perfectly angled brows twitch and he walked over towards the yelling pair. 

 

“I could beat you in a  _ heartbeat! _ ” Taiga continued, Makoto leaned forward to see the entire scene. 

 

Aomine was still lounging in between Makoto’s roommate and Kuroko. 

 

“Idiot still thinks I’m talking about basketball,” the dark bluenette drawled. 

 

“What ELSE could you be talking about?!?” Taiga was still yelling, not that anyone else in the club noticed. Because well, they were all yelling too, it wasn’t out of place. 

 

“I told you I’m able to hold out for an average of seven rounds!” Aomine snapped back. 

 

“Okay, Ao,” Yamazaki cut in, “It’s time to go home.” 

 

“What?!?” The bluenette snapped his head to look at his co-worker, “Excuse you I’m busy talking to my soulmate. 

 

“Oh shut up,” Yamazaki grabbed the sleeve of the bluenette’s leather jacket, “We need to get home anyway,” he started to drag Aomine out from where he’d shoved himself in between Taiga and Kuroko, “And  _ you  _ still need to clean the living room.” 

 

“No!” Aomine tried to squirm out of Yamazaki’s grip, “Zaki! Let! Go!” 

 

“Uhh, bye?” Taiga said dumbly. 

 

Aomine turned back to the redhead and flashed him a grin, “Before this asshole cuts us short, what’s your number?” he called as he was dragged further. 

 

“Five, one, zero, fo--” 

 

“Ao!! Shut up!” Yamazaki growled. 

 

“I don’t usually care about this shit but what’s your sign??” Aomine was practically getting dragged out on his heels, “One-on-One Saturday!! I’ll  _ so  _ pound your ass!” 

 

“Aomine, that’s sexual harassment, we’ve gone over this,” Yamazaki huffed as he was trying to shove Aomine through the entryway, but the other man wasn’t making it easy by gripping onto the door jam. 

 

“Get my number from Tetsu!” he managed to get out before Yamazaki shoved his palm into Aomine’s face and shoved him the rest of the way out the door. 

 

Rin was still in a constant state of snickering, meanwhile Taiga was both blushing and looking dejected, and Kuroko was looking at his pale blue smartphone. 

 

Makoto sighed down at his beer bottle. He’d only drank half as it was. 

 

Rin finally calmed down and everything in their little bubble was silent before it was suddenly filled with the sound of buzzing. 

 

“Oh!” Rin said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled his phone out. 

 

The long haired redhead look down at the screen and cracked a bright, very amused smile before glancing up at Makoto and turning the screen so that he could see too. 

 

The top of the text chat was labed  **_Boi from Neverland._ **

 

And the latest message read: 

 

**_[So who’s the brunette?]_ **

 

It was casual, simple, and Makoto hadn’t gotten a chance to introduce himself so it made sense in his mind that this was probably Yamazaki asking about who this strange man who seemed close with Rin was. 

 

Right?   
  


Rin was still grinning evilly as he took his phone back. 

 

“This desperate moron,” he sniggered, “I’m gonna mess with him and say you’re Gou’s new boyfriend.” 

 

Makoto frowned at him, confused. But turned away because there was  _ still  _ buzzing. And a lot of it. 

 

Makoto turned to look at Taiga, who was now holding Kuroko’s phone out in front of him, a scowl on his face. He stared at the screen for another minute before he started mumbling to himself. 

 

“Tetsu gimme his number. Tetsu respond. Tetsu. Tetsu. Oi. Tetsu I want his number. You little invisible shit i know you've read these. TETSU. You're cruel. Give. Me. His. Number. I need it. I need to play him. I need his dick. I need it now. I will stick Satsuki on you when you least expect it…”

 

Taiga turned from the still vibrating device to look at Kuroko. 

 

“Who's Satsuki?”

 

END. 

 

⟺⟺⟺⟺

 

**Omake:**

 

**Nine Days Prior:**

 

Aomine flopped down onto the shitty little blue sofa of their shared apartment. Still pouting over the fucked up day they'd had. 

 

“They TRICKED US!” Aomine exclaimed as Sousuke dropped his keys on the old little wood coffee table, “Fuckin’ conned us with that ‘ _ representative’  _ bullshit.”

 

Sousuke sat down on the opposite end of the couch. There wasn't anywhere else to sit in their tiny apartment after all. 

 

“We're gonna be humiliated…” Aomine continued, slapping a hand over his forehead. 

 

“This is ALL Wakamatsu’s fault. Every BIT OF IT!”

 

Sousuke just sat on his end of the couch. Thinking. 

 

“And like if we don't do it Imayoshi’s gonna fucking murder us!!”

 

Because…. what  _ if? _

 

“What if we show them up?” Sousuke asked. 

 

Aomine froze.

 

⟺⟺

 

16 hours later they'd watched both Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL a collective eight times. 

 

They knew what they had to do.

 

⟺⟺

 

The next night Sousuke and Aomine were working different shifts. 

 

So when Sousuke opened up the door to their tiny apartment he was greeted to the sight of Aomine standing in the coffee table on a really high and precarious stack of magazines as he was somehow fastening a metal pole to the ceiling. 

 

“You are NEVER allowed to shop online EVER AGAIN.” 

 

⟺⟺

 

Music blasted from Aomine’s bluetooth speaker from the dumb playlist labeled  _ ‘Music 2 grind 2’ _ . 

 

They were in the living room, practicing the first part of their  _ ‘performance’.  _

 

Right not they were just trying to make things… smooth. And practicing their timing. 

 

Sousuke looked over at his roommate, the guy was rolling his hips forward, and yeah it was hot, but it could be better. 

 

Sousuke held his hands up in a  _ ‘timeout’  _ symbol, “Dude, dude, stop.” 

 

Aomine stopped moving, arms frozen over his head and shooting him a confused look. 

 

“You’re too rigid,” Sousuke explained, “You look like you’re trying to just fuck air, man. We’re  _ dancing.  _ It needs to be more--” Sousuke waved his hands in a curved motion, “--this.” 

 

“What?” Aomine asked, his forehead all wrinkled as his eyebrows scrunched together. 

 

Sousuke sighed, before walking up to his roommate, hands held gingerly on either side of him, “I can show you but I’m gonna have to touch your ass to explain it, that okay?” Sousuke asked.

 

“Go for it,” Aomine said, still holding his arms up out of the way. 

 

⟺⟺

 

They’d been practicing the first third of the performance for  _ hours  _ and Aomine had demanded it was time to try out the pole he’d so  _ graciously  _ bought for them to practice with. 

 

But this shit just wasn’t working. 

 

“Fuck!” Aomine cussed when they bumped into each other again and Sousuke accidentally stepped on his foot. 

 

“This just isn’t happening,” Sousuke said running a hand through his hair. And  _ damn  _ he was sweating. This was actually quite the workout. Their first day of rehearsal He’d woken up the next morning with his thighs just  _ burning.  _ He’d even walked weird, causing him to be the butt of every dildo joke Aomine could think of. 

 

“We can’t be on the pole at the same time,” he continued to explain to Aomine, “We’ll have to go one at a time.” 

 

“We can’t do that,” Aomine scoffed, whoever’s not on the pole’ll just look like a fucking moron!” Aomine huffed and absently hung on the pole with one arm and let gravity swing him a little. 

 

Aomine’s hand slipped and he ended up plunking down on his ass. 

 

He glared at the base of the pole for a moment and--

 

“I’M A FUCKING GENIUS!” Aomine cried out. 

 

⟺⟺

 

“Dude you need to move your face more,” Aomine huffed as he practiced moving against the pole above Sousuke. 

 

Sousuke looked up at him, still moving his hips to the music, “What?” he breathed out. 

 

“You look like you’re gonna burn lasers through the pole and fuckin’ castrate me,” Aomine grunted out, “Open your mouth or something, close your eyes, I dunno just stop with the chronic resting bitch face.” 

 

Sousuke growled but did as he was told. 

 

⟺⟺

 

“No no no waiiit!” Aomine said, grabbing Sousuke shoulder to keep him from clicking the touchpad of his laptop. 

 

“Lemme click order!” Aomine said, he sounded like a little get asking for a pony ride, not a grown man buying matching thongs. Oddly enough, they were the exact same size. 

 

“Fine!” 

 

⟺⟺

 

Sousuke was on their old little blue sofa, with Aomine hovering over him. They’d finally gotten to lap dances. And, well, it was humiliating enough as it was, so they could only really practice on each other. 

 

Aomine had his arms gripping at the back of the sofa, a concentrated look on his face as he rolled his hips back above Sousuke’s lap. 

 

“Try getting your back into it more,” Sousuke said absently. If Sousuke was completely honest, Aomine was actually better at this part than he was. But he wasn’t going to admit that. 

 

“My thighs hurt you shit,” Aomine grumbled, but he still started to arch his back along with the movement of his ass. But by doing that, he also widened the movement. 

 

Sousuke was still appraising the way Aomine would occasionally tilt his neck back--which was a nice touch he’d have to remember that--when he felt a basketball shorts clad ass brush his crotch.  _ Hard.  _

 

“What the  _ hell  _ man!” Sousuke squawked, “You’re not supposed to  _ actually  _ grind on me!” 

 

Aomine stopped his movements, and straightened his knees to glare down at Sousuke. 

 

“I told you I was tired!” 

 

“We don’t have time for a break,” Sousuke growled, “We’ve gotta do this shit in three days.” 

 

Aomine snarled but lowered his hips back down, and he was glaring down at himself as he started moving again. 

 

“Alright,  _ alright,”  _ Sousuke said, “I’ll hold your thighs up until we switch, but dude, you’ve gotta work on your stamina.” 

 

Sousuke braced the backs of his roommate’s thighs with his palms and Aomine visibly relaxed, but he also still looked pissed as he started to grind again. 

 

“My stamina is fucking outta this world.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you found a new ship!!
> 
> ~idi2


End file.
